goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Charlie and Lola calls Iris (Megaman X4) a crybaby during James Horner's death/Grounded
Transcript part 1: Charlie and Lola call Iris (Megaman X4) a crybaby *(Goanimate City USA, 4:30 pm, it's a peaceful afternoon as the characters at James Horner's funeral praying, however Charlie and Lola aren't behaving at all) *Charlie and Lola: Ha! (X20) Iris, due to being sad over James Horner's death, you're such a crybaby! You are a crybaby! (X10) *[Charlie and Lola began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Iris in the style of Notes In Your Lunch Bag from Bizaardvark.] *Charlie and Lola: You're just a dumb crybaby in the world. Whimpering like a puppy. Scared of bugs you are, whimping like a puppy. *Charlie and Lola and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! *Charlie and Lola: Tears are streaming down your face, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just a crybaby. *Charlie and Lola and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! *Charlie and Lola and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such a crybaby!! *[Iris began to cry even mega hardest to the point she cried a massive, enormous, colossal and gigantic wave of tears, flooding the entire Church, killing over 20,000 people, injuring over 18,000 people and causing everyone to panic and run for their lives] *Zero: (In the black background surrounded by flames) (Does A Baragon roar), (Changes to Scary Voice) CHARLIE AND LOLA!!! (X10) BOTH OF YOU, GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!! YOU TWO HAVE DONE ANOTHER BAD THING ONCE AGAIN!!!!_YOU......TWO....ARE....IN.....VERY......BIG (X30) TROUBLE AND IN MEGA HYPER DEAD MEAT!!!! *[Cut to: Outside Charlie and Lola's 3 story house. A bus is seen driving to the sidewalk as the Scary sound effect played really loudly.] *[Cut to: The living room] *Zero: Charlie and Lola, how bloody dare you two blithering idiots make fun of my girlfriend Iris and made her cry a massive, enormous, and gigantic tsunami of tears to flood the whole Church over James Horner's death. Now, we're gonna have to pay $900,000 to repair the whole Church!!! *Elephant King: I agree with Zero! *Peacock Queen: You both probably killed over 20,000 people because of what you did to Iris!! *Porcupine King: Even worse, you both just killed whole entire families!!! *Crocodile King: And thanks to you, we will also be paying over 18,000 hospital bills because of what you did to make Iris bawl! *Lion King: And we will be going to the funeral of the people that were killed by Iris's massive and gigantic tsunami of tears!! *Owl King: Why would you make Iris cry like that?! Why?! (X10) You should know doing that kind of stuff like that can really make Iris cry extremely mega harder, you stupid ugly kids!!! *Duckbill King: That's it! You both are grounded for Double Humanity, and for this Azura is going to beat you both up! Azura, beat Charlie and Lola up! *[Azura appears] *Azura: Prepare for some bleeding! Transcript Finale: Zero comforts Iris/Iris's pedicure [Cut to: The Lakeside] [Iris is whimpering, sniffling, sobbing and crying in distraught with Zekrom tears streaming down her face and spilling from her eyes like a water hose at full blast, Zero is comforting her with a hug.] Zero: It's okay, Iris. Charlie and Lola are getting beaten up by Azura. They won't make you cry again. Iris: [continues crying and sobbing hysterically] Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I know! [Sniffles] James Horner's death is one of the saddest composer moments in history when he got the award for Titanic!!! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!! Zero: It's okay to cry, Iris. Giffany and Dark Magician Girl are making us and the animal kings and queens Dragon cupcakes, garlic shrimp, turkey, mashed potatoes, pumpkin pie, apple pie, lemon pie, peach pie, banana pie, baked beans, Mountain Dew, doughnuts, cheeseburgers, toast, deviled eggs, mango pie, eggnog, party sandwiches, popcorn, Coca Cola, Pepsi, steak, bacon, hot dogs, bagels, pancakes, waffles, Asian pizza, chocolate bars, French fries, chicken nuggets, cherry shakes, macaroni and cheese, meatballs, beer, vodka, wine, whisky, tequila, rum, brandy, champagne, chocolate milk, strawberry milk, lasagna and ice cream cake for dinner. Iris: [sniffles] Really? Thanks for cheering me. I will feel happy when Giffany and Dark Magician Girl make us Dragon cupcakes, garlic shrimp, turkey, mashed potatoes, pumpkin pie, apple pie, lemon pie, peach pie, banana pie, baked beans, Mountain Dew, doughnuts, cheeseburgers, toast, deviled eggs, mango pie, eggnog, party sandwiches, popcorn, Coca Cola, Pepsi, steak, bacon, hot dogs, bagels, pancakes, waffles, Asian pizza, chocolate bars, French fries, chicken nuggets, cherry shakes, macaroni and cheese, meatballs, beer, vodka, wine, whisky, tequila, rum, brandy, champagne, chocolate milk, strawberry milk, lasagna and ice cream cake. [Iris began sobbing quietly as Zero continued comforting her with his hug until she stops crying.] [Zero and Iris hugged and kissed each other. They and the animal kings and queens soon had Dragon cupcakes, garlic shrimp, turkey, mashed potatoes, pumpkin pie, apple pie, lemon pie, peach pie, banana pie, baked beans, Mountain Dew, doughnuts, cheeseburgers, toast, deviled eggs, mango pie, eggnog, party sandwiches, popcorn, Coca Cola, Pepsi, steak, bacon, hot dogs, bagels, pancakes, waffles, Asian pizza, chocolate bars, French fries, chicken nuggets, cherry shakes, macaroni and cheese, meatballs, beer, vodka, wine, whisky, tequila, rum, brandy, champagne, chocolate milk, strawberry milk, lasagna and ice cream cake. Giffany and Dark Magician Girl made for dinner. Zero and Iris had Meatballs for main course, Baked beans as appetizer, and Banana Cream Pie for dessert. Zero and Iris are nice and full. They happily showered and brush their teeth and used mouthwash. All nice and clean. Zero and Iris are all nice and comfy in their PJs, Zero was wearing purple socks and wolf slippers and Iris is barefoot. They soon relaxed in bed together with the air conditioner on set to 60 degrees Fahrenheit and the fan on high.] [Iris began to yawn and Zero began to notice her yawning.] Zero: Iris, are you ok? Iris: Yes. [yawns again] I'm okay, but [yawns again] I'm extremely tired and exhausted from all that bawling after Charlie and Lola called me a crybaby and made fun of me. Zero: I know, Iris. All of that intense bawling sure made you feel extremely tired and sleepy. You were bawling extremely mega harder like crazy when Charlie and Lola made fun of you this evening. Iris: I know. Can you please paint my fingernails and toenails to help me calm down? Zero: Yes, Iris. Let me get the nail makeover stuff from Azura. [Zero runs to Azura's room to get Azura's nail makeover stuff and comes back to see Iris relaxing] Zero: First, I'm going to trim your fingernails and toenails because your nail tips are kinda broken. (Zero trims Iris's fingernails and toenails as nail clipping sounds are heard) Zero: Next, I'm going to file your nails. (Zero files down Iris's fingernails and toenails as scratching is heard) Zero: Lastly, before I tickle your feet just for fun, I'm going to paint your fingernails and toenails. What color fits for you Iris? Iris: Maybe a crimson red would work for me. Zero: I'm glad you said crimson red because it matches our armor outfit. Now to paint your fingers and your little toes. [Zero shakes the crimson red nail polish bottle, opens the red nail polish bottle and painted Iris's fingernails first. Afterwards he then started to paint Iris's toenails] [[Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons]] [[Trivia]]